Lan's Journey to Success
by skyler00
Summary: So we all know that Lan's an idiot... Well, he's not the best student. So how does a person like him end up becoming a renowned scientist like his dad? Read and find out! And review too please. Better than it sounds... I hope. /Discontinued/
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night when every room in the Hikari house was dark, quiet, and peaceful, all except for one. There was a room that was slightly opened where there sat a young teenage boy with another girl around his age. The boy growled and scratched his head wildly. He banged his head against a table that went the bottom of the boy and girl's chests. The two were sitting on the floor, cross-legged. The boy started pulling his hair. A red headed girl with a book covering her face said, "Calm down, Lan. You'll get this… eventually."

Lan groaned, "No amount of studying is going to help me pass the tests next week, Mayl! Why are there even tests in the first place? Half these subjects I don't even care about!"

Mayl still holding the book, nonchalantly replied, "Whose fault do you think this is that you're stressing so much in the first place?"

A human-like person wearing a blue suit in an electronic device laughed. "Yea, Lan! I told you that you should've studied for at least 30 minutes a day!"

"Shut up, Megaman. I had more important things to do."

Megaman retorted, "Like playing video games?"

Another navi, a cyber human like Megaman, wearing a pink armor lectured, "You couldn't sacrifice 30 minutes of your game time in order to study?"

Lan gave a long groan and rested his head on the table filled with papers- most likely past quizzes and homework assignments-, various books, and their dinner plates. "Enough with the lectures, Roll. Can I just get a five minute nap?"

The girl slammed the book on the table, which resulted in the boy immediately sitting up with his back straight. She growled, "No! The last three times I gave you a "five minute nap", you slept for at least three hours!"

The brunette whined, "It's not my fault these topics are boring. They'll put anyone to sleep. I'm not getting any of this anyways, so might as well take advantage of their sleeping curse."

"Well, you have to pass the tests next week or else you'll flunk this quarter and have to go to summer school."

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not getting it anyways. I haven't learned anything in the past four hours, and it's impossible for me to learn the rest of them by next week."

There was a long silence in the room. Lan had his elbow propped on the table and leaned on it. Mayl was staring at Lan, concerned that her childhood friend really wouldn't pass his tests. She tried to think of ways to help her secret crush learn these materials, even if only for an instant. She smiled and broke the silence. "How about a reward system?"

Lan's interest was piqued. He glanced towards her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'll give you a prize if you pass these tests. Wait, no. I know you can't wait that long for a reward." 

"Hey!"

"If I want to make a rewards system for you, then I'll have to think of one that you'll get somewhat frequently."

Megaman nodded, "Yea, the boy can't even pay attention for thirty minutes."

"Quit picking on me!"

Megaman ignored his brother. "How about curry?"

Mayl shook her head. "I probably won't be able to cook that fast."

"Candy?"

"Not good. He'll get too hyper to study."

Roll spoke up, "How about a strip game?"

Everybody looked at her. Roll continued, "Every time Lan gets a question right, Mayl takes of an article of clothing or Lan can put on one article of clothing. Every time he gets one wrong, Lan takes an article of clothing off."

Lan and Mayl were blushing madly while listening the rules. Both of them screamed, "No way!"

A scream in the hallway yelled, "Shut up, Lan! I'm sleeping!"

The both of them piped down and spoke calmly to Roll, "That's ridiculous."

Mayl added, "There's no way that's going to work."

Roll argued, "Come on, Mayl. You know you want to see Lan like that. That's why you come wake him up sometimes. You hope to catch him in a state of undress. The only reason it's not so obvious is because you act like a well mannered girl and come only once in a while to wake him up."

Lan was taking time to absorb what he just heard when Megaman interrupted his thoughts. "Yea, and Lan, you try peeking over at Mayl's room every night after playing video games- I bet for the same reasons, too."

The two of them blushed even more furiously and immediately turned off their PETs. There was a long awkward silence in the room, a really long one. Well, actually, it was one of those moments where it feels like an eternity has passed but only a few minutes passed. Once he recovered, Lan looked over at Mayl, "So how about it? Do you want to give this a try?"

Mayl avoided eye contact with Lan. "Only to help you, but don't you dare tell a soul about this! You two too! Understand?"

Lan nodded, knowing the dangers of a furious Mayl. Lan and Mayl took a few moments to put on ten articles of clothing. Mayl had her green jacket, pink long-sleeved shirt, a light pink tank-top, her skirt, a girl's two pieces of underwear, a pair of socks that counted as one each, her hair clip, and a ring that she got from Yai for her birthday.

Lan had on a pair of socks counted as one item of clothing unlike Mayl, his orange jacket, his white long sleeved shirt, a white undershirt, his shorts, his pajama pants over the shorts, his bandana, and three pairs of underwear (-_-). It was easier for Lan to search for clothes to put on since they were in his house of course.

Once the two of them finished, they sat down across the table. Mayl started, "I guess I'll be asking the questions. Okay. How many of each subatomic particle does an oxygen ion have?"

Lan started flipping through his book since this "game's" only purpose was to help Lan study rather than test him. "Alright, subatomic particles are…"

As Lan was flipping through the book, Mayl was nervous. On one hand, if Lan lost, then she'd be able to see Lan nude, but if he won, then she'll be naked in front of her crush. _Geez, it's going to be so embarrassing. What if he doesn't like the way I look? Shoot! What kind of guy would like fat girls? I knew I shouldn't have accepted his cookie last week!_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lan answered, "Oxygen ion has 8 protons, 8 neutrons, and 6 electrons!"

Mayl sighed, "No, oxygen ion has 10 electrons, not 6."

"What? Doesn't the '2-' on top of oxygen mean you take away two electrons?"

"No, it means it gained two more '1-' subatomic particles, meaning two more electrons. Take of an article of clothing, Lan."

He pulled off his socks and tried answering another question Mayl gave him. _Ok, that was pure luck that he got the question wrong. I mean, it was pretty difficult, right? Darn, I'm probably going to be the worst looking girl he's going to look at. He'd probably like to look at Princess Pride or Annette or Shuuko or maybe even Jasmine. Hmm, who'd have guessed Lan was such a pimp? Bastard._

"Alright! X is equal to 13.5. Right?"

Mayl sighed, pulled off a sock, and asked him another question. _Darn, he got one question right! I knew it! I'm going to end up naked. I shouldn't have agreed to this stupid game. He's going to see my privates… wait a minute. This might be a good thing. Lan's probably never even realized I'm a girl yet. Hmm, if I end up naked, maybe he'll realize that I'm a girl and discover some new feelings towards me. Yes! This might not be a bad idea after all."_

"The bear went into the forest and returned with a jar of honey!"

"No, the bear went in and came back with dog wings."

Lan groaned and pulled off his bandana. "Romeo and Juliet lived happily ever after?"

"No! Romeo and Juliet died in the end! Didn't you read the book?"

As Lan took off his orange jacket, he answered, "I had more important things to do!"

Lan took off his pajama pants as he answered another question wrong. Mayl was clearly furious that the situation wasn't going as planned (A/N: which clearly means that she's too stupid to realize, at the moment, that she's closer to seeing Lan naked…). "Christopher Columbus sailed the ocean green in 1913? The ocean's not even green!"

"Yea it is! Haven't you seen the sewers?"

"That's dirty water! Next question! Who won the American Revolution?"

When Lan reached for his notes, Mayl smacked her forehead multiple times until Lan answered "the British", by which point Mayl broke the table with her forehead. She curled her hands into a fist and growled, "What the hell led you to think THAT?"

Lan cowered in the corner as he justified his reasoning. "Well the British are a big fleet and the Americans were small in number. Plus the British had ships and cannons, they could've easily shot everyone with their cannons."

Mayl tried to cool herself down. "You should read everything more carefully and in its entirety before you answer next time."

Lan took deep breaths too and pulled off his shirt. After reading his notes- notes that he copied from Mayl- he answered, "Earthquakes are caused when two plate tectonics clash against each other."

Mayl nodded and pulled off her other sock. "Dalton's atomic theory states that atoms can't be divided anymore, atoms of a particular element are unique from one another, and compounds are a mixture of two or more elements."

Mayl smiled and took off her ring. "Iago manipulated everyone in the cast leading to Othello's sorrow and death of many other characters."

Mayl took off her hair clip, clapped, and said, "Good job, Lan. At this rate, I'll end up naked."

Lan, being dense as he is, didn't realize that Mayl wanted to end up naked. He also got a bit arrogant in answering three straight questions right… and answered the next question wrong. Mayl grasped Lan's undershirt and gave him a deadly look. With a deep, distorted voice, she asked, "How in the world did you think that prison is the basic unit of life?"

Lan gulped, "Well, it said cells so I thought of prison cells…"

Mayl continued glaring at him until he continued, without thinking, "I don't know why you're more angry than usual. I mean, you're not the one ending up naked." 

It was then that she realized that he's right. Lan, her crush, was almost naked in front of her. She quickly thought of an excuse. "Sorry, I uhmm just didn't want you to fail another test."

Lan pulled down his shorts while comforting her. "Don't worry. I'm going to pass this thing, and if I don't, we'll still end up together. All I have to do is take summer classes right?"

The secret lover blushed and nodded. "You're such an idiot, an optimistic one at least."

Lan didn't hear her add "that's what makes you so lovable." She was about to ask the next question when she reddened more after realizing that Lan was in his white boxers with red polka dots. The only other garment he had on was the sleeveless undershirt. _He's almost naked_.

Mayl stuttered, "Which phylum does a jellyfish fall into?"

Lan took a while to answer, "Invertebrates."

Mayl shook her head. "Close. Jellyfishes are invertebrates, but their phyla would be cnidarians."

The couple blushed as Lan pulled down his boxers, showing that the next pair of underwear he wore was a pair of black boxer briefs. "What phyla do dolphins fall into?"

The two gulped and were nervous about what would happen next. Lan clasped both of his hands together and pleaded, "Fishes?"

Mayl stiffened her lower lip, "Sorry Lan. They're mammals. Whales are too. It's because of their anatomy and physiology that makes them mammals, even though they swim underwater."

Lan groaned, stood up, and turned around to pull his undershirt off. If they thought they were nervous before, they were even more nervous now as Mayl asked the next question: "Take 1000 and add 40 to it. Now add another 1000. Now add 30. Add another 1000. Now add 20. Now add another 1000. Now add 10. What is the total?"

Lan quickly said, "5000!"

Mayl shook her head. "It's 4100."

"What? No way!"

Lan took out a calculator and found her to be right. "Darnit. Too many numbers."

He turned around and pulled down his boxer-briefs. As Lan was pulling it down, Mayl was trying her hardest not to look at Lan pointing his butt at her, but as Roll said earlier (her being a closet pervert =P), she failed at looking away. He threw his pair of underwear away and revealed a pair of white briefs as his last article of clothing.

Mayl took a while formulating the last question. It was hard for her to focus while looking at the last article of clothing her hopefully future boyfriend was wearing. She really wanted him to take it off so she had to think of a hard question. Then she thought of the most devious question ever. The question that Lan would never get right, not even in his entire lifetime. The question that no amount of textbooks or time on the internet could help him with. "What time does class start?"

"What?!? That question's not going to be on the test!"

Mayl giggled, "You know she always likes to give you and Dex extra questions about the rules, questions that you guys never get right."

Lan pouted. "No fair. I quit."

"Alright," Mayl said in a singsong voice, "Then take off that last piece of clothing."

"No! Can I keep it on? Please Mayl?

"You know the rules."

Lan suddenly leapt and hugged her feet. "Please Princess Mayl-sama, most beautiful, fairest and merciful of all. Please don't make me take off my briefs. Please! Please! Pretty please with a strawberry on top of a chocolate cake with vanilla cream and oreo nuts topped with a swirl of fudge. Pleeeaaassee."

Mayl blushed at how long their bodies were in contact with one another. She looked at Lan and found him to be too cute, especially in his undergarment. So she sighed, "Fine. But you have to stay in that for the rest of the night."

Lan jumped on top of her and hugged her even tighter and thanked her over and over again. Mayl yelped, "Lan! Do you remember how much clothing you have on?"

Lan blushed and got off. "Sorry."

So the two studied for the rest of the night. Mayl couldn't concentrate much between Lan asking her questions and staring at the half-naked Lan. Lan tried futilely to put the thought of him being in his state of undress in the back of his head by studying and making Mayl forget about it by asking her questions.

The end. So what did you guys think? I know there were a variety of questions at different academic levels, but oh well. That's not what this story's about. =D

Do you guys want a second chapter? Review please! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope people who read the first chapter checks the M-Rated sections on this site. I chose to change it because I have more freedom with this rating than what I do with the previous one.

On another random night before test week for Lan and Mayl, the two were once again in Lan's room studying. Mayl yelled, "Lan! Turn off your PET! Megaman, you're distracting Lan!"

Megaman retorted, "But I only told Lan to bring some snacks-"

Megaman was interrupted as Lan turned off his PET. Mayl's PET was already turned off as Mayl gave Roll the day off. Megaman, on the other hand, was reluctant on staying in order to make sure that his operator would actually study, but as soon as the PET was turned off, he stomped to Net City, looking for something to do. He bumped into Roll, and the two of them decided to hang out. Megaman pondered, "That's the fifth time Lan and Mayl's turned me off and told me to go away. Do you think those two are actually studying?"

Roll shrugged, "I'm sure Mayl is more than capable of forcing Lan to work. She can be quite scary sometime you know."

"Yea, but I can't shake the feeling that the two of them are doing something inappropriate."

"Come on, Megaman. Stop being such a mom. I'm sure Mayl can control her hormones. I mean, she's controlled it around Lan on many occasions before."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Plus Lan's too dense to realize he has hormones or act on them in the first place."

The two of them dropped the subject and looked for something to do together.

Meanwhile, Lan and Mayl were in their room using their strip routine to study, again. Lan had on his shorts and his underwear. Mayl was close behind; she had on her shirt, her skirt, and her two pieces of undergarment. "A catalyst speeds up the reaction without being consumed."

Mayl nodded and lifted up her shirt, revealing a pair of pink bras. Lan lifted both of his hands up as if he's obtained victory. "Yes! I finally got you to reveal your underwear!"

Mayl crossed her arms and pouted, "Lucky you."

_Darn, he's gotten smarter. Does this mean I'll never be able to see him in his underwear again? Oh well, at least I came early every morning again to take pictures of him in awkward poses, especially when he was in his-  
_

"DNA has a protein called helicase which breaks the phosphodiester bonds between its nucleotides and new bases are added onto the old ones which eventually results in two DNA outputs."

_Yep, he's gotten too smart._ Mayl took off her skirt and reminisced on the days when it was Lan who was nearly naked in front of her. She waved good-bye to those days in her head. While she was lost in her thoughts, Lan was observing her body. He looked up at her pink bras and down to her light pink panties. Blood was dripping down his nose. He felt like he had just entered a place called paradise.

"Uhh, the Greeks won because Achilles was made invincible by the gods."

Mayl sighed as her being naked in front of Lan was postponed. "No, the Greeks won because they set a trap for the Trojans."

Lan groaned and was about to pull down his pants when Mayl stopped him. "I'll choose to put back on my skirt again instead."

Mayl turned around, bent down, and started pulling up her skirt when from the corner of her eye, she saw in the mirror Lan staring at her with his mouth opened. The only other time he had this look was when he was playing a video game he just bought. Mayl smiled and knew that she still had a chance of winning.

She asked him the next question. "How many sides does a heptagon have?"

Lan started counting in his head and to picture the different polygons that they had gone over in class. Unfortunately for him, Mayl started to stretch. She held pushed both of her hands towards opposite sides, had them meet over her head, clasped them in one another, and leaned back, thus pushing her bra covered breasts forward. Lan lost focus and blurted out, "Six."

Mayl devilishly smiled and shook her head. "Nope."

Lan sighed and slowly pulled down his shorts, revealing a pair of briefs. Mayl blushed. No matter how many times she's seen Lan like this before, she could never get herself to calm down. Luckily for her, this was a new sight, not because Lan had on a pair of white briefs with a red elastic band and Power Rangers pattern that clung to his skin, but because there was a bulge. Lan pouted and sat down in a fetal position so that his knees would cover the erection that Mayl's attention was on. He said absent-mindedly, "It's the only clean underwear I have left."

Not hearing that last statement or not caring enough to retain that information, Mayl shot the next question, and like before, Lan had difficulty answering this question because Mayl kept trying to distract him. This time, she hugged herself pretending to be cold and pressed her boobs together. She shook her legs and this resulted in her moving her breasts up and down repeatedly. Lan was able to summon enough restraint and determination to answer the next question right. "Donatello made that statue of David."

Lan, not wanting to risk Mayl putting back on her clothes, offered Mayl the opportunity to end the game with the two of them staying like this for the rest of the night. Mayl, not wanting to risk Lan putting back on his clothes, complied. Mayl looked at the clock and gasped, "I should be going home. It's already this late."

Lan was disappointed at what she just said and thought of a solution. "How about you sleep over here tonight? We can pull a few all nighters this early so we won't have to later. Plus I don't want you walking home in the cold."

Mayl was blinded by Lan's consideration for her that it led her to be surprised about Lan thinking ahead. She quickly agreed and told her parents over the phone. Her parents took no hesitation in giving Mayl permission to stay over at Lan's.

Surely enough, like the brunette predicted, it got cold and the two of them were shivering. However, the two of them were stubborn to prevent the other from putting on clothes that the eventually decided to sit next to each other under the blanket and on Lan's bed. Their skin to skin contact had them shiver at first, but they eventually got used to it. "So the shot heard around the world happened here?"

Mayl shook her head, "No, it happened here in Concord, Massachusetts. Then after the battle…"

Lan stopped focusing on what she said when he felt her breasts rub against his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and saw a small crevice in one of the bras. Curiousity got the better of him, and he stretched his neck as long as a human can and saw parts of her breasts. As a result, his treasure under his briefs stiffened, and he sought to find a comfortable position of sitting by adjusting his legs. Accidentally, his knee brushed against Mayl's crotch because she was kneeling and leaning forward while she was retelling the timeline of the American Revolution. Lan was relieved that she didn't seem to realize it, but in the corner of her eye, she saw it all.

After several more hours of studying, Lan fell back on his on his bed and laid with his legs and arms apart. "Ugh, I can't study anymore."

Mayl looked over to Lan and replied, "Well, I won't complain if you take a break now since we got a lot done."

The red head stopped talking when she saw Lan's crotch. Indeed his underwear was tight enough that she saw an outline of his fireman.

"Yea" was all he could say.

For the boy too saw something appealing to him. Mayl's panties had slid a bit against the bed sheets and revealed a small portion of her butt. He saw the shadow between her posterior's cheeks and was enchanted by it.

Mayl was about to add something when she saw a Lan's huge tent forming in his underwear. It got big to the point where it pushed his underwear so that the elastic band went down a few inches and showed his pubic hair.

For a long time, the two of them continued gazing where they gazed and wished that this would last forever, until Mayl, not wanting to reveal her horniness to Lan, who she thought would revile her if she did, excused herself to the restroom to brush her teeth.

After the two finished, they went to bed…together. It was going to be a long night. Mayl, wanting to feel Lan's body, decided to hug him under the excuse that she was cold. Lan, feeling her breasts on his back and her thighs on his rear, simply gulped and accepted it. She "fell asleep" and her hand roamed down to his crotch. Lan jolted when he felt her hand move towards his nether regions. She rubbed and mumbled, "Mr. Cuddles," to which Lan thought she was really asleep and just sleep talking.

Eventually, Mayl really fell asleep and rolled away from Lan. Lan rolled around and wrapped his arms around her this time. He rubbed the underside of Mayl's breasts to her belly button with one arm and her crotch with the other. Mayl, in her sleep, enjoyed the "massage" and continued sleeping.

When morning came, Mayl was the first to wake, of course, and felt something poking against her rear. She started to wonder what it was until she realized arms around her and came to figure out that it was Lan. Initially, she sighed, but then reddened when she realized the stick poking her was Lan's morning wood.

She slid down and enjoyed Lan's tree brushing against her back. The perceptive girl stopped when she realized that the thing brushing against her was warm like skin. She immediately got off and Lan rolled away from her and fell into a position where his right arm was stretched above his head, his left arm and his left leg off his bed, his right leg spread away from his other leg, and his right knee up. Mayl turned around to see if her suspicions were right, and she was. There Lan was, sprawled apart on his bed, sleeping peacefully with his mouth wide opened, smiling and drooling like he entered a warehouse filled with bowls of curry, and his dick was pointing up in the air.

_What happened? I know for sure he went to sleep with his underwear on. Did he take it off during the night? No, he doesn't have the effrontery to do that. Maybe he raped me in my sleep! Bastard, if I get pregnant, I'm going to chop his wee- wee off. Then again, maybe he'll accept responsibility, and we'll live happily ever after. What will everyone else think though? My public image will be ruined! Higher level schools won't accept me, and I'll have to spend the rest of my years working at a fast food restaurant. Noooooo!!!!! Then again, what price is that compared to me being able to live with Lan the rest of my life, with a new family no less. Ack! Enough Mayl, think! How else could Lan have lost his underwear?_

She then felt something sticky on her butt. At first, she ignored it because her back was sweaty due to the rise in temperature of skin contact with Lan last night, but then she touched her butt and found a pair of underwear stuck to her underwear. She pulled it off and found that it was Lan's Power Rangers briefs. Like Sherlock Holmes, she put the pieces of the puzzle together and discovered that Lan had an erotic dream and his fireman's fire extinguisher was released and dried up over the night and glued both of their underwear together.

Mayl gave an embarrassed laugh and dressed Lan in his underwear again. She took a shower, woke Lan up, and the two of them went to school.

When test day came, Lan passed his tests with straight A's. Ms. Mari was so excited that she jumped on the table cheering that one of her worst students was able to pull off a miracle. She attributed it to her amazing skills as a teacher. Lan and Mayl looked at each other and laughed knowing what really helped Lan pass the test.

The quarter was finally over and Lan can relax for a bit again. It also helped that Ms. Mari fell off the table and was in the hospital for a couple weeks.

There you go! Second chapter! More perverted than the first. It could've been three chapters, but I decided to make it one. Hope you liked it. If you have any ideas you want to make into a story, send me a message, especially ones perverted and you don't want to seem like a perv or whatever reason it may be. I won't judge. =D


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you KevingCat for an idea for the third chapter. I only have one more idea left after this so it'll probably end there, unless you guys keep me inspired. Anyways, onwards!

Megaman pondered, "Seriously, I wonder why those two keep kicking us out whenever Mayl is over 'studying'?"

Roll pouted and replied, "Can we just have a good time? I'm sure those two can't study with us distracting them."

Truth be told, Roll knew what was going on after a while because Mayl's gossiping blood. Mayl couldn't resist showing Roll the pictures she took of Lan after all their "studying." Lan, on the other hand, was too ashamed to tell anyone what happens after their study session since he nearly always ended up losing. Still, he was getting better grades than ever, which surprised everyone, including Ms. Mari.

Megaman tilted his head. "I guess you're right. Lan did start getting better grades ever since we haven't been hanging out with them."

Roll nodded. "That's right. Now let's just have a good time, just the two of us."

Roll sighed after finally convincing Megaman to start thinking about her rather than the other two.

Back in Lan's room, Lan and Mayl continued studying for a test that was going to be given the next day. Unfortunately for Lan, this game was going worse for him than any other game. He had on only his shorts and underwear, while Mayl had on her shirt, skirt, and undergarments. Lan cried, "How did this happen? For the last week, the two of us have always had on the same number of clothes towards the end."

Mayl shrugged, "I don't know, but this doesn't look good for you."

Lan lied in a fetal position. "Are you asking me harder questions?"

Mayl shook her head, "I'm only going over what Ms. Mari went over in class."

Closing his eyes, Lan replied. "We might as well let me fail tomorrow's test. There's no chance of me passing. Besides, it's only one test."

Mayl gave a long sigh. "But I don't want you to fail tomorrow's test. It's less stress for you passing in the future if you do well on this test."

"Well, as you can see, there's no way I'm going to pass the test. All the inspiration in the world won't help me."

The two of them stayed silent for a while. The silence was broken when the perverted redhead thought of an idea. "Alright Lan, staying sad like this isn't going to help you pass the test, so let's keep on studying with our method. However, this time, we're playing all the way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this time, if you lose, you are going to get naked."

"What! No way!"

"It looks like this is the only way to motivate you."

"How will this motivate me? It's only going to humiliate me."

"You'll use your fear of embarrassment to make sure you study well for the remainder of the night. Don't worry. I'll be fair and get naked too if I end up losing."

After several minutes of arguing, Lan finally consented with Mayl's suggestion. So Mayl asked the next question. "Tell me, what are the products of combustion reactions and acid-base reactions?"

Lan gulped and looked through his notes and books. He read through examples multiple times, not wanting to end up naked in front of his crush, even though he doesn't realize that she has seen him naked before on multiple occasions.

"The products of combustion reactions are carbon dioxide and water, and the products of acid base reactions are water and an ionic compound?"

"Close. The products of combustion reactions are carbon dioxide and steam, not water. Water is close, but it's the gas phase of H2O that's made, not the liquid phase. And the second product is an ionic solid, but more specifically, it is an ionic salt."

Lan's head fell on his book, and he faked a cry. Mayl giggled, "Let's see what special kind of underwear you wore today, Lan."

The two of them agreed a few months ago that they would wear different pairs of underwear everyday to keep the game interesting. Since the two of them always ended up half-naked by the end of the game, especially Lan since he's lost more times and earlier in the utilization of their study method, they were ran out of new underclothes in their wardrobes and had to go and buy new pairs of underwear.

Lan pulled down his shorts to reveal white briefs that had a red elastic waistband and a picture of a fireman, whose hose ended up on the underwear's fly, in front of Lan's not-so-private privates. The y-fronts clung onto Lan's body very tightly that it revealed every shape of Lan's body that the briefs were supposed to conceal. Every time Lan moved, the underwear threatened to rip or move sideways to reveal Lan's actual fireman.

Mayl giggled, "Again with the tight underwear Lan? This happens at least once every two weeks… not that I've been keeping track like a pervert or anything. I'm just making an estimate."

Lan tugged on the briefs and replied, "I didn't have time to try out my underwear today so I just took one and left the store really quick. I think the store owner is getting suspicious of me coming and buying and returning underwear constantly."

"Mmhmm," Mayl replied uninterestingly. She turned several shades of pink while staring at his crotch and her memories of it. Though the two always ended up in their underwear in front of each other, they were never able to maintain their composures when the other was in a state of undress.

After a long awkward silence, Mayl asked the next question. "In what ways did Virgil surpass Homer in regards to their epics?"

After burying his head in his notes, Lan answered, "Because Virgil's epic paralleled Homer's epics and reversed it in favor of the Trojans, or the future Romans, and he did this in half the amount of books Homer used."

Mayl smiled. "Good job."

Lan wiggled his toe like a dog wagging its tail, excited to see what Mayl was wearing underneath her clothes. She pulled off her shirt, like always, and revealed pink semitransparent lingerie bra that had floral designs. The color was able to conceal her nipples since the two were basically the same color, give or take a few shades. However, the rest of her breasts were visible to Lan since the floral patterns were just there to give an alluring design rather than actually covering her well sized boobs. It was held together by a shiny pink lace in the front of the bra, that hung between her cleavage.

Lan gazed at the sight of Mayl from her head to her waist and especially her well- endowed breasts. Mayl mentally sniggered at Lan's attractiveness to her. She crossed her arms so that her hands reached her shoulders and looked to the side. She faked the facial expression of a shy girl and gently said, "You're embarrassing me, Lan."

Lan lost control of his hormones and his penis started to harden in his briefs. He was sitting with his knees apart and the base of his feet together since sitting with his legs crossed was tiring his legs. Lan wasn't aware of what was going on in his underwear since his attention was fixated on his crush in front of him, his crush being semi-naked, with a shy look of a young beautiful girl.

Mayl, of course, noticed the excitement in his underwear and mentally congratulated herself for being able to get her crush excited. "What were the three creatures that blocked Dante's ascent to heaven?"

Lan immediately answered, "A leopard, a lion, and a she-wolf."

"Wow, Lan. That was quick. Did I inspire you with my choice of bra?"

"Nope, I just remember this from a game I played."

Mayl said "oh" with a sense of disappointment. She stood up and turned around to pull down her skirt slowly. Lan drooled in anticipation and grew even more excited as the girl of his dreams was basically mooning him. She revealed pink panties that matched the bra, semitransparent with floral designs that did nothing to cover the shadow between her butt cheeks, panties having a lace on the side holding the pair of underwear on her body.

She kicked her skirt to the pile of the rest of her clothes and spread her legs, bent down, and moved her hands down her legs to reach her toes, all while Lan stared in fascination at her. She looked at Lan from under her crotch, between her thighs and turned around. She pretended to be sorry. Moving her index finger to her lip, her other hand on her hips pointed to the side, she said slowly and seductively, "Sorry Lan, I was stretching that I forgot you were there. I hope you didn't mind."

Lan gave a nervous laugh, "Of course not. It's fine."

His crotch hardened even more and grew such that its tip reached through the red elastic of the briefs, reaching freedom. It was Mayl's turn to be flustered as she stared at Lan's penis that was partially revealed. Lan blushed madly, stood up, tugged his y-fronts and pushed his erected penis back into his underwear. Unfortunately for him, his penis went through the bottom of his underwear, rubbing against one of his thighs. Lan frantically adjusted his underwear again and finally fixed it after what seemed like a long time so that his underwear covered his treasure. The two of them sat down and took a while to recover from that fiaso, Mayl wondering when Lan grew that big and Lan mentally cursing about how embarrassing that was.

Lan told Mayl to ask the next question in order to move on, so she asked him another question, to which he solved correctly. So Mayl, while sitting, tugged on the strings of her bra and untied it, which resulted in her bra falling to the floor. It may seem like a normal moment of someone undressing, but in Lan's head, he saw everything in slow motion. As she untied the bra, he could hear an exotic, sexy song that had a beat matching the "slow" movement of Mayl's hand. When the bra fell, it was falling slowly and slowly to the floor as if it would never reach the ground. A wind blew her hair so that it moved out of Lan's sight of her boobs (Mayl actually moved her hair away with her arms). Once revealed, her boobs shined magnificently in front of him.

Lan moved his arms in front of his groin to cover anything that might happen in his underwear. And indeed a party did happen in his underwear. Luckily for him, he was smart enough to cover it, and Mayl didn't seem to notice since she grabbed a piece of paper and started writing stuff down.

The next question was a set of derivatives and integrals that Lan had to solve. Lan took a while to solve the problems, giving Mayl enough time to observe Lan's body again. She looked at his determined face and moved down to his lips that were mumbling what he should do to solve the problems. She moved her gaze further down to his pecs, his nipples which hardened due to both the coldness of the room and the spectacle in front of him, his well defined stomach, and finally his crotch which was shrinking since his brain was losing focus of Mayl's sexiness and more on the problem in front of him.

Lan handed the piece of paper to Mayl and stood up. The two of them figuratively bit their nails in anticipation of who'd be the first and second to be naked first. Lan squatted and looked at Mayl's pen zooming through the paper. He shifted his vision to Mayl's face, then down to her breasts and erected nipples. He stared at them for a while, imagining what it would feel like to lie down on them and use them as a pillow.

Mayl rolled her eyes to look at Lan's crotch right in front of her. She slightly smiled and blushed as she saw his penis rising again.

Lan gazed further down her body and looked at her crotch. He grew even more excited at the thought of almost being able to see her naked. Mayl chuckled. "Well Lan. Are you ready to know your fate?"

Lan gulped in anticipation. Mayl stood up and pulled the lace of her panties, letting her last piece of clothing fall to the floor. Lan jumped up and screamed, "Yes! I won! I finally won!"

Mayl blushed and tried her best to cover herself. _So this is how Lan feels whenever he loses_. "It's not over yet Lan. If you get the next question wrong, I can put on one article of clothing."

Lan jumped up and down. "I don't care. I finally got you naked first."

He stopped with both his hands up in the air and feet on the ground, all apart, making an "x", and observed his prize. Mayl, with full sincerity this time, looked to the side with embarrassment. Lan, once again, looked at her from her head to her toes, and this time, he spent the most of his time looking at her crotch, the area he has never laid eyes on before. Mayl rubbed and scratched her crotch a bit to warm it up in the cold atmosphere.

Being aroused by it, Lan blushed as his penis shot out of the flaps of his briefs. Realizing what happen, Mayl used one of her arms to cover her mouth as she laughed with a quiet voice. Lan frantically tried to push his penis back into his underwear a second time, muttering, "Not again."

All his efforts were of no significance as he answered the next question wrong. He groaned and pulled down his briefs. The two were now naked in front of each other. Mayl giggled, "Wow Lan, you shaved."

Lan blushed, "Let's just finish studying."

The two of them snuggled under Lan's blanket again, more aroused than ever. When the two of them finally agreed that they couldn't study anymore, Lan hugged Mayl. "Thank you so much for helping me. I feel ready for this test!"

Mayl blushed at their skin to skin contact. "Lan, we're naked."

Lan reddened and let go of her. They went to brush their teeth and laid on Lan's bed, neither of them suggesting to put on any clothes. Lan hugged Mayl and got a boner from feeling her smooth skin, his bulge poking between her thighs. Mayl was too warm in Lan's arms to care, and the two fell asleep the rest of the night in this position.

Next chapter will not be a simple strip academic game like this one, and it'll probably be the last one unless I get ideas. See you next time. RnR please.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to redo the chapter of Lan playing soccer. It was too weird when I reread it. So without further ado...

Our favorite couple, Lan and Mayl, were walking to Lan's house looking at the finals that were just returned to them. Lan exclaimed, "I can't believe I got ninety percent! Maybe I should be tutoring you, Mayl."

Mayl pouted, "Don't get too cocky Lan. It's only because I helped you that you were able to get a higher score than me."

Lan teased, "Did you tell me not to get cocky? I thought you liked my cock."

Mayl blushed, "I-Is that the only thing you heard?"

Lan liked seeing her flustered and decided to push his limit. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled, "Don't avoid the question, Mayl. Do you want me?"

Since Lan was coming out too strong, Mayl was able to decipher the fact that he was messing with her. She decided to turn the tables on him. The redhead turned and pushed her chest on his, placed her hands on his crotch, and said seductively, "You're right, Lan. I want you. I want you so bad."

Lan gulped, blushed, and stepped a few steps back. In all their games, they've seen each other naked, but they haven't touched each other yet- maybe except accidentally. Heck, he wasn't sure if they were even a couple yet.

In any case, Mayl's attempt at seducing him worked and got him excited, thus prompting an erection in his pants. Mayl, too caught up in the mood, started rubbing it. "Now, do you want me, Lan Hikari?"

Lan gulped, "I-umm"

The couple was interrupted as a car passed by with a kid yelling, "Get a room!"

Lan and Mayl were snapped out of their world and blushed. Mayl let go of Lan's pants and put it to her side. Unfortunately, Lan's erection was still there, slightly visible to anyone who looks down there. An old lady walked by, shaking her head, "Kids these days- so shameless."

The two of them rushed to Mayl's house, their blushes still visible on their faces. Mayl looked at Lan's pants and softly said, "Sorry about that."

The two of them walked into Mayl's house and set their stuff down in the living room table. Lan hopped onto Mayl's couch, slumped into a comfortable position, and turned on the television. Mayl brought the two of them refreshments. Lan said, with a hint of sadness in his voice, "So I guess we're not going to play a strip game for a while huh?"

Mayl shook her head. "I don't think so. It's almost summer, so we don't have anything to study."

After a long silence, a commercial came up talking about deodorant and showing scenes of athletes playing sports. A thought came to Mayl's head, "Maybe we can do another type of strip game, since you want to see me in my undress so bad."

Lan blushed but couldn't truthfully argue against her statement. "What are you thinking of?"

"Well, when applying to colleges and universities, there are more things colleges look at than your transcript. They also look at your extracurricular activities. If you had more extracurricular activities on your resume, besides netbattling and your netpolice activities, your chances of getting into college will increase."

Lan nodded, not really following where Mayl was headed with this. Mayl continued, "So if we get you to play, say, like a sport, then that would be a good thing."

Lan smiled, "Cool! I could do soccer!"

Mayl agreed, "Yea! You've always loved soccer and had some sort of talent for it!"

Lan continued, "So we're going to play strip soccer?"

Mayl thought about it for a moment, "Now that I actually think about it- I won't stand a chance against you. You need to play against someone who's nearly as skilled as you, or better, if you want to get better at soccer."

Lan nodded, "That's true, but I'm sure you can play fairly well at soccer."

Mayl shook her head, "Not good enough. I'm not really athletic, Lan."

The two of them sat there and thought about it for a moment. As if by some miracle, Lan received an email at that moment. It was from Princess Pride, who sent him a message saying: "Hey Lan. I miss you. I know that summer is coming up soon for you. Maybe we can hang out then? 3"

Mayl frowned at the email message. She always had an inferiority complex when it came to Princess Pride. After all, Princess Pride pretty much had everything Mayl didn't. She had money, an extravagant castle, fame, great netbattling skills, and, above all else, a full chest.

Lan interrupted her thoughts, "Hey! Maybe we can have Princess Pride help me! I remember that she was always good at soccer! Plus, I'm sure she has a large enough area for me to use to practice soccer."

Mayl couldn't help but express her true thoughts to Lan. "I don't really feel comfortable with you stripping in front of someone else but me."

Lan blushed. "Of course I'm not going to strip in front of Princess Pride, especially without your permission. It was embarrassing enough to strip in front of you for the first time. I don't think I can handle stripping in front of another girl. I'm just going to play soccer against her to get better."

Mayl smiled, "Cool. Then tell Princess Pride that we'll be there this summer!"

With that, Lan sent the message.

Soon enough, summer came and the two were on their way to Princess Pride's. Pride sent Lan and Mayl personal, private escorts that led them everywhere so they wouldn't get lost. Eventually, they reached the castle, which was as huge and spectacular as the two remembered it.

As soon as Lan and Mayl stepped out the limousine, Princess Pride ran out and hugged Lan, squeezing him in his chest and shaking him around. She screamed excitedly, "Lan! I missed you so much! Being a princess gets so boring and tiring quickly!"

Mayl huffed, folded her arms, and turned to the side, acting as if there was something more interesting to look at than Pride. Pride then looked at Mayl. "Mayl! You're here too! I hope you've been doing well. You two look like you've grown so much since the last time we've met. Lan, you've grown so handsome."

Lan smiled at the compliment and thanked Pride for it. Mayl interrupted the reunion and got to business, "Princess, can we go ahead and get started with the soccer game? Lan's been itching to play soccer since he last emailed you."

Pride smiled, "Of course. So, you want to play for old time's sake Lan?"

Lan nodded his head and smirked, "Let's see if you're as good as I remembered."

With that, the three headed to the soccer field. Mayl blew the whistle and threw the ball into the air. After the third bounce, Lan swiftly took the ball and started to rush towards Pride's goal post but immediately realized he didn't have the ball. Princess Pride had stolen it from him! She shot the ball and scored a goal.

Lan and Mayl stood there, mouth agape. In just ten seconds into the game, Princess Pride had scored one point! Lan gulped, "So you did get better than last time."

Pride smiled, "Surprised much?"

The two continued playing until the score eventually became seven to zero. Lan huffed and wheezed, "I quit. There's no way I can win."

Pride looked like she barely broke a sweat. She smiled, "Don't worry Lan. By the end of summer, you'll be around my level."

Lan continued breathing heavily, "How did you get so good?"

"Laika trained me. He told me that a princess is always threatened so I should learn how to defend myself. Amongst the various training he's taught me, one of the things he encouraged me to do was grow more physically able."

Lan nodded, "I see."

Princess Pride smiled, "So what do you want to do now, Lan?"

"I think I'm going to go to my room. I'm too pooped out to do anything."

"Oh, okay," Princess Pride responded with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Her butlers escorted Lan and Mayl to their rooms. Lan and Mayl told Pride that they'd be in separate rooms, not wanting to arouse any suspicion from Princess Pride. About half an hour after they settled in their rooms, Mayl sneaked over to Lan's room, which was directly across from her room.

She said in a sing-song voice, "Oh Lan, I hope you haven't forgotten about the arrangement we made while on the plane."

Lan sighed, "Yea. How many points I score will be how many article of clothing you strip and the reverse too, but if I lost, I would strip naked."

Mayl smiled, "Yep, but I will admit that I was surprised that Princess Pride was so good at this."

Lan started to pull off his shirt but decided to have some fun with this and pulled it off slowly. "Ugh. I'm so tired from the game. All my muscles are aching!"

He threw his shirt to the side and rubbed his four pack, with a slightly visible six pack. Mayl licked her lips unconsciously, but Lan only chuckled at her reaction. Lan turned around and shook his butt as he shimmied off his shorts, slowly, pointing his butt at her. When his shorts reached the floor, he didn't take it off. He turned around and sat on his bed, "Oh silly me. I forgot to take off my shoes."

Mayl groaned and sat down on a comfy chair, crossing her arms and placing one foot over the other leg, "Quit being a jerk and take it off!"

Lan smiled and pulled off his shorts. Then, as he pulled down his briefs, the door opened with Princess Pride at the door. "Hey Lan, do you want to go for a walk for old time's sake?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Lan pulling down his briefs. The three in the room blushed and Lan pulled up his underwear quickly, giving himself a slight wedgie.

"What's going on here?"

The two of them gulped and stammered, "I- w- we- we were just- umm... it- it's not what you think."

Pride looked at Mayl, then Lan. "By the way Mayl's sitting on the chair, it doesn't look like you two were about to do _it_, but at the same time, it's not like Mayl accidentally walked into you changing nor you walking out of the bathroom in your underwear. It looked like you were intentionally stripping in front of her."

Lan sighed. As much as he was embarrassed about the truth and wanted to hide it, Princess Pride was his friend, so he didn't want to lie to her. He started telling Princess Pride about his and Mayl's conversation on the plane.

As if to make things worse, Princess Pride kept questioning Lan, who was now fully clothed, about the entire situation, whether this was the first time they did it, prompting Lan and Mayl to explain how this all started and how it progressed from there.

Princess Pride nodded, "So you guys have been doing this for a long time, and it actually helped."

The two crimson faced teenagers nodded. Princess Pride knew they were embarrassed, and she was pretty embarrassed too. This was too much for her to handle. Not thinking clearly, she asked, "Then how about we try playing a game of strip soccer tomorrow?"

Lan blushed, "What?"

Still not thinking correctly, Pride continued, "So we can try to accelerate your learning process at soccer. If it worked for school, maybe it could work with soccer."

Lan looked at Mayl, who reluctantly gave a nod of approval. Lan translated her actions and said, "Sure. I guess."

Princess Pride looked over at Mayl, "Mayl can be on my team too. That way, you will learn how to be better than me rather than just be around my level. Are you up for it, Mayl?"

Mayl looked over at Princess Pride and had a small change of heart. "Sure."

Princess Pride clasped her hands together, "Cool! This ought to be fun! I'll see you two tomorrow morning then."

Before she left, Pride turned back and said, "Oh, by the way, congratulations."

Lan and Mayl looked at her quizzically, "For what?"

"You two are a couple now, aren't you? Otherwise, I doubt you two wouldn't be doing this sort of thing."

The two of them blushed and looked at each other. Princess Pride smiled and walked away, thinking that the two of them were still not used to showing public displays of affection.

Lan and Mayl stared at each other for a while. Mayl eventually got up abruptly and stretched, "Well, I should be going back to my room."

Lan nodded, "Okay, good night."

Mayl walked to the door and opened it. "Good night."

She walked out the door, closed it, and leaned against it. _What was that about? I'm usually comfortable sleeping with Lan, but for some reason, today it seems a bit too awkward to. Princess Pride is right though... are we a couple yet? He's never really asked me out on a date yet. We just do this sort of thing to help him pass his classes and make our nightly study sessions better, but he hasn't actually confessed to me yet. Does he even feel this way about me? Does he only like me for my body?_

Back in Lan's room, the same thoughts were running through his head. _Why is Mayl doing this for me? I hope she doesn't think that I think of her as a sexual object. I really really like her, but what if she only sees me as a brother figure?_

Eventually, the two decided to try to shrug it off, but to no avail. The only thing that stopped them from thinking about it further was their tiredness, which caused them to fall asleep.

A/N: Okay, so no actual strip game this chapter, but there will definitely be one next chapter. Oh, I guess I should apologize about updating so late. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
